Isabel Guerin
by lady-raena
Summary: What if Isabel married Michael? Here is the romance between Michael and Isabel.
1. Default Chapter

"Isabel Guerin"

Day One of Four Cubes

"I can't begin to describe how I feel," Isabel wrote in her journal, "He loves me!" Isabel looked up from her small notebook and thought of Michael. "Michael Guerin loves me. He loves me more than just like a sister or a friend. How did this happen?" Isabel wasn't the type to keep a diary, but lately she went through changes as an alien. With the erotic dream and Michael declaring his love for her she had to find an outlet for all her emotions.

Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. Isabel quickly hid her diary under her pillow and said, "Come in."

"Izzy, I'm going to hang out with Liz for a while. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Max asked.

"No, I'm fine." Isabel said hoping that he didn't see her blushing from her embarrassment.

"Okay, well, I'm going." Max said as he closed her bedroom door. Before she could take out her diary again the phone rang.

"Hello?" Isabel said.

"Can I come over?" Michael asked.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll be there in five minutes." Michael said hoping that she wasn't busy.

"Okay. Bye." She quickly hung up and got dressed.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Evans answered.

"Michael! It's great to see you. I'll get Isabel."

"Isabel, honey, are you in there?" Mrs. Evans asked through the maple door.

"I'll be right out." Isabel struggled with which dress she liked better. She finally gave up and opted for jeans and a T-shirt. She opened the door and headed towards the living room.

"Michael, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Mrs. Evans asked while trying to cook dinner.

"I'm fine." Michael said.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, can we talk someplace private?" Michael asked.

"Sure, we'll go out in the backyard. It's quiet there." Isabel said leading the way towards their small garden. As the two sat on the swing Michael took Isabel's hand and whispered.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. I mean… I don't know." Isabel said flustered.

"Ever since we had that dream I was wondering if you felt the same way I do." Michael asked timidly.

"If I did love you, it would break Alex's heart. We are a couple." Isabel said.

"You didn't answer my question." Michael said. All Isabel could do was look down at their hands intertwined.

"Michael, I've always seen you as a brother. I don't know if I'm meant to be your mate." Isabel said.

"Izzy, I love you. I'd do anything for you." Michael said.

"What about Maria?" Isabel asked.

"Oh." Michael suddenly fell silent.

"You do love her right?"

"Yes. I love her, but not as much as I love you." Michael said softly.

"The love you have with Maria is a human love. Not an alien love." Isabel figured out that aliens had this animal-like instinct to couple and eventually have offspring.

"It's destiny though. Remember the sugar cubes Tess showed you?"

"Yes, but that was just a coincidence."

"No, it wasn't and you know that."


	2. Day Two

"Isabel Guerin"

Day Two

Isabel was hiding in the bathroom at school. The talk with Michael the other day disturbed her. Was she really in love with Michael? Her heart pounded within her chest furiously. She decided to put on more make-up and then head to her geometry class. When she walked in there she saw Maria sitting at her usual spot. Was Maria oblivious to Michael's actions?

"Hi Maria." Isabel said as she sat down.

"Hi. Hey, don't you think that Michael is acting a little weird. I mean, he hasn't stopped by my house in like three days." Maria knew that Isabel was like a sister to Michael.

"Um…I guess he's acting kind of weird." Isabel said trying not to let out Michael's secret affections to her.

"Hmm." Maria responded. Liz walked into class while holding Max's hand. The two seemed inseparable. Max didn't fall in love with Tess did he? She knew that Max was drawn to Tess, but did he actually love Tess?

All through class Isabel was tapping her pencil nervously. She couldn't fathom ever being with Michael. By the time the last class ended Isabel was walking rapidly towards her home. She didn't want to talk to anybody. Not even Alex. Alex did notice that his girlfriend was acting funny, but he just chalked it up to a girl issue. She went towards her bed hoping that sleep would be a sweet escape.

"Isabel." Michael said through the window. She went into a deep sleep that she didn't know that Michael was actually talking to her. While she dreamt she dreamed of Michael calling out her name and saying that he hopes she can love him back. She saw him in a black suit and herself in a white wedding dress. They were being married in a Chaple. She heard a sqeak. It was a familiar sound, but she igorned it. She saw herself kissing him passionately.

"Isabel?" Michael asked while standing by her bed. She opened her eyes and realized it was only a dream.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked half awake.

"If we run away we can be together. I wouldn't have to worry about Maria. You wouldn't have to worry about Alex." Michael said.

"It would never work." Isabel said.

"You've been dreaming of me like I dream about you. It's our destiny." Michael said as a matter of factly. Isabel knew in her heart that they were destined to be together, but her love for Alex prevented her from falling in love with Michael.

Day Three

There is more to come later.

-Reina


	3. Day three

Day three

Max and Liz were walking down the street towards the Crashdown Cafe. Michael was sitting in the Cafe waiting for Maria. This would be their second double date. Maria ran into the Cafe with her hair curly and her make-up was very glamorous. She smiled at Michael and went to give him a kiss. He turned his head just in time to have the kiss be planted on his cheek.

"Our second double date." Michael said flatly.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"Well, what is it?" Maria said looking into his brown eyes.

"I want to break up." Michael said resolutley.

"You what! I got all dressed up for this!" Maria said with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Michael said. It came out cold and insensitive.

"I'm sorry for you." Maria said and walked off. Michael just sighed and went back to having his drink. Just then Max bumped into Maria. He looked bewildered.

"What's wrong? Why is Maria walking out of here?" Max asked.

"We broke up."Michael said.

"Today? Why?" Max asked, "Tonight is our second double date." Max said.

"Look, Max, I don't have to explain myself to you. You and Liz go someplace nice." Michael said. He knew he had hurt Maria's feelings badly and he felt like a jerk.

"Michael, what's going on? The past few weeks you've been different." Michael sighed and pinched the spot between his eyes in stress.

"I gotta go." Michael left the Crashdown and went to Isabel's. Isabel was writing in her journal when she heard a knock on her window. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Michael, what are you doing here? You're supossed to be with Maria."

"I had to see you."

"Michael, I..." Isabel paused, "Michael, I love you. I mean, I love you more than just as a friend. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Alex."

"You don't have to. Let's get married and leave." Michael said hopefully. "We can go tonight."

"Where are we going to go?" Isabel asked.

"Las Vegas baby!" Michael grinned. All Isabel could do was kiss him.

"Let's get married!" Isabel said excitedly.


	4. Day Four

Day Four

Isabel was smiling ear to ear as she walked towards Michael and preacher. They had met another couple and had them be their witnesses. Isabel was holding purple roses which were very rare. Michael searched high and low for a beautiful boquet.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Isabel and Michael had their first kiss on their wedding day.

"I'll love you forever." Michael whispered in her ear.

"We're meant to be." Isabel said.

That night Isabel laid in bed waiting for Michael to come out of the bathroom. She was nervous. She had no idea what alien sex was. Was it different for aliens than from humans? Michael came out of the bathroom. He smiled and kissed her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Michael said gently.

"How do we...?"Isabel asked.

"Tess said we do it the human way." Michael said.

"How do you know that?" Isabel asked.

"Max told me." Michael said.

"Oh." Isabel said softly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Isabel said.

"Good." Michael said. Their love-making was passionate and otherworldly.

Day Five

The next morning Michael looked over at his sleeping wife. He was the happiest he has ever been. He couldn't believe he was a married man now. In some way it was a right of passage. The only regret he had was that he broke Maria's heart by eloping with Isabel. Eventually, their elope would be found out by the group. Isabel opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Guerin." Isabel said.

"Good morning Mrs. Guerin." Michael said.

"Are we going to go back home to Roswell?" Isabel asked.

"It's home." Michael said.

"Yeah, but our marriage is forbidden. Maria and Alex..."

"It's our destiny to be together. It's not forbidden." Michael said.

"That's true. You are meant to be my mate. I guess people will just have to deal." Isabel said.

"Plus, we want to graduate with the rest of them right?" Michael said.

"Yeah." Isabel said.

"Let's head home to Roswell." Michael said. They packed their bags and flew back to New Mexico.

12:45 P.M. Tuesday

"Where have you been?" Liz asked as the couple walked into the Crashdown Cafe.

"We got married." Isabel said.

"What?" Liz asked.

"The only way we can be together is to marry eachother. She's my mate." Michael said.

"I know you're supossed to be together, but what about Maria?" Liz said.

"I broke it off with Maria." Michael said.

"Yeah, but she's been worried sick and misses you." Liz said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help what I feel for Isabel. She's my wife now. You're going to have to accept that. So will the rest of the group." Michael said.

"Isabel? What about Alex. Don't you love him?" Liz asked.

"Liz, you don't understand the love I have for Michael. It's different from a human love." Isabel said.

"Max and I love eachother and he loves me more than Tess." Liz said defensively.

"Max hasn't come to terms with his alien side. Once he embraces his alien side he'll see he belongs with Tess." Michael said with force.

"Stop fighting." Isabel said loudly.

"Okay." Liz and Michael said in unison. Just then Maria walked out onto the floor.

"Michael!" She ran to him and gave him a hug. Suddenly she noticed he had a gold band around his finger."You're married?"

"Yes." Michael said.

"To who?" Maria asked.

"Isabel." Michael said. Max and Tess came into the room and saw the look of shock on Maria's face.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked.

"Michael is married to Isabel." Maria said softly.

"How could you?" Max said.

"How could I not?" Michael said. Maria and Liz left the scene while Maria was crying. Tess looked at Max.

"Max, they are meant to be together. Just like us." Tess said. Max knew in his heart he belonged with Tess, but his love for Liz was different.

"Tess, I don't know if I could ever love you like I do Liz." Max said.

"Alien love is different. You know that we are destined for eachother." Tess said.

"Max, she's your wife." Isabel said.

"In a past life." Max said.

"Well, you better come to terms with being an alien. And soon." Michael said.

The End

P.S. I think I might do a spin off with the romance between Max and Tess. Or continue this story.


End file.
